


platforms

by Hail_the_gay



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Badass Suki (Avatar), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Suki (Avatar), F/M, Fluff, He just chugged that, Homophobia, Tall Suki, minor tho - Freeform, respect woman juice, sokka has his glow up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hail_the_gay/pseuds/Hail_the_gay
Summary: On the 21st day of October in Sokka’s 9th grade year, he sits next to his best friend Sivoy before their history class starts. Sivoy’s phone turns towards him, showing a picture of a girl in the grade above him with a pink, orange and white pride flag wrapped around her shoulders. Sivoy snickers and Sokka laughs whispering “Lesbo.” at the picture. He turns back to the front when something hits the back of his head.Hard.—Or, Suki and Sokka have known each other since 9th grade. He’s pretty much in love with her, but he says he hates her because she’s taller than him.
Relationships: Hakoda & Sokka (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Kudos: 13





	platforms

**Author's Note:**

> Tall Suki!! I love it. Minor homophobia, but Sokka gets better, don’t worry we love him anyways.
> 
> Have a good reading,
> 
> Love you and goodnight
> 
> -Parker

On the 21st day of October in Sokka’s 9th grade year, he sits next to his best friend Sivoy before their history class starts. Rap music is blasting in his ears and he’s scrolling through Instagram, zooming in on the bikini pictures on Hua’s page. Sivoy’s phone turns towards him, showing a picture of a girl in the grade above him with a pink, orange and white pride flag wrapped around her shoulders. Sivoy snickers and Sokka laughs whispering “Lesbo.” at the picture. He turns back to the front when something hits the back of his head. _Hard_.

His hand reaches back to his scalp when another thing bounces off. He turns around to see a balled up piece of paper with a pile of mini binder clips on the inside and a graphite pencil with the lead sharpened on the floor. He looks back to who could’ve hit him and there sits a girl with short reddish-brown hair in a hawaiian shirt and ripped jeans glaring at him with both her middle fingers up. Sokka scrunches up his forehead, confused, when she says. “I’m _very_ bisexual you mother fuckers.” Sokka holds back a laugh and turns back around saying “Ok.” In a patronizing voice. 

He can hear her huff behind him and a blush quickly rises to his face. _What the hell is bisexual?_

~~

At the end of the class, he’s quick to make it out of there but the girl from earlier is faster than him, revealing that she’s taller than him, by 3-4 inches he would say and the lack of heels or platform shoes on her feet says that it’s natural height. He’s _pissed_. How could this really cute, very stylish, apparently gay _girl_ be taller than him! She’s 5’11”, while he’s only 5’7”.

She falls into step with a girl from the neighboring algebra class who says, “Hey Suki! How was history?”

The girl -Suki- groans. “There’s this homophobic kid who sits in front of me, he was looking at Mai’s coming out post and _laughed_ , calling her a lesbo!”

The other girl screeches. “What! Did you kill him in cold blood?”

“Not yet, maybe he’ll do better. People need to learn that those are not ok things to say. But if he does it again. Bam! Lights out. I’ll hit him with my flag pole.”

The two laugh and speed up as teachers in the hall yell that there’s two minutes to the next bell. Sokka sighs and immediately resolves to not get killed by this girl, Suki. When the last bell of the day rings, he immediately goes home and searches up the word bisexual. 

~~

Sokka’s more than halfway into his sophomore year and he’s become fully obsessed with Suki Wei. He follows her instagram religiously, listens to her Spotify playlists full of rock and folk, having come to a full realization of what garbage most rap is, and honest to goodness got rid of the majority of basketball shorts in his wardrobe. He doesn't even like her romantically. This is just anger and spite. 

But Suki refuses to talk to him. He’s DM’ed her 6 times and counting, apologizing for what he said. But she’s never responded or made any move to talk to him in class. They got paired up for a project once and she asked the teacher if she could partner with someone else.

But if someone asks him about it, he’ll say it’s her damned height. She’s still 4 inches taller than him. But he refuses to wear heels, it’s not manly enough. 

“Dad? I want to see how tall I am. Can you get the measuring tape?” He shouts, standing from his bed.

“Sure, Sokka. Come down here!” Hakoda yells back and Sokka retreats from his bedroom to downstairs, where Hakoda has a measuring tape. “Stand against that wall.” Sokka obeys, waiting patiently for his dad to read the number. “5’7”.”

“Fuck!” He screams and Hakoda raises an eyebrow. 

“Don’t curse, Sokka.”

“Fuck!” Comes a faint scream from somewhere in the house, belonging to Katara, alway jealous when he curses and she can’t.

“Don’t curse, Katara!” Hakoda shouts back. “Is something wrong, Sokka?”

“Yeah. There’s this girl.” He says, flopping onto the couch.

“Do tell.”

“Her name is Suki and I hate her.”

“Why?”

“Because she’s taller than me. By 4 inches! 4 inches, dad!”

“Boys usually have growth spurts when they’re older, expect it in the next year or so. But it seems like it’s not just about the height. Is something else bothering you?”

Sokka sighs, sitting up. “I’m bisexual.” He mumbles. “I am bisexual.” He repeats, a bit louder. Hakoda grins and sits down next to him, pulling him into a tight hug. 

“Thanks for telling me, Sokka. I love you so much.”

Sokka pushes back unwilling tears, hugging back. “Thank you. I love you too.”

When he gets back upstairs he immediately opens instagram, heading to his messages and pressing on the most recent one, where a lengthy apology from him goes unanswered. He types out a message and presses send before he can overthink it.

_I just came out to my dad_

He presses his phone to his chest and breathes a sigh of relief. A buzz hits him with confusion. Did Suki text back?

**congrats sokka, coming out is hard**

~~

Almost all of his classes are with Suki this year and it so happens that he’s placed next to her in his physics class. He fakes a groan, sitting next to her and she ignores him, doodling on a sheet of paper. She sighs and turns towards him. “I accept your apology.”

“Oh thank god. I hated myself for that for years.”

“I hated you too. As long as you know better.”

“I’m _very_ bisexual.” He grins. She returns the smile and gives him a fist bump. 

“I think we’ll be wonderful friends.”

~~

He’s talking with Suki on the phone when he says it. “I’m finally 5’11”. I resented you for years for being taller than me. And now I’m finally your height!”

Suki tsk’s and laughs. “I didn’t tell you? I grew an inch last week, 6’0”, babee.”

Sokka wants to cry on the spot. “You asshole!”

“I know, right. I’m sexier than ever.”

Sokka laughs, “You’re just excited that now you can be 6’3” with Mai’s borrowed platforms instead of 6’2”.”

“That’s definitely part of it.”

~~

Sokka’s almost crying when they call out Suki’s name. Almost. He stomped up there almost 25 minutes ago to get his diploma, but now his best friend? She walks up there in her 4 inch heels and takes the paper, grinning into the crowd, looking Sokka in the eyes.

She comes back down to where he is, scooting on the floor beneath him instead of her assigned seat. She was one of the last people in line anyways. He presses a kiss to the top of her head, and she grabs his hand squeezing it. 

“I can’t believe you actually wore the platforms.” She whispers.

“I wanted to take pictures with you!” He defends. “You wouldn’t let me if I was too short.”

“You look fabulous. Try and bring those back into mens fashion.”

“I’m sure Zuko would wear them.”

“Oh my god he would.” She gasps, giggling. Sokka loves when she giggles.

The last names are called and everyone stands, cheering. He hugs Suki tighter than before. “I’m glad we were forced next to each other in physics last year.” He says.

“Me too.” It sounds like she’s crying and he is too. “Now let's go take some pictures!” She cheers, squeezing him one last time.

“My dads are waiting with Kat and Aang in the crowd, somewhere.”

“There!” She screams, waving at them. “They’re over there!”

The two rush over to them, running as fast as possible in their high heeled shoes. Which for Suki, is very fast. Hugs are thrown all around from family members and Suki gives Katara her phone, not trusting anyone else to actually take _good_ pictures of them. They’re smiling and crying and hugging and holding each other in the photos and only a few select make it on Instagram for celebration. The others are shared with Sokka and kept between the two of them.

~~

Suki wakes later in the morning than usual, her left hand pressed into her cheek and she’s positive that the rings on her fourth finger have left a slight indentation on her skin. But it’s alright, it’ll make her smile.

She checks her phone to four texts from Sokka.

_From: actual literal dumbass <33_

_hey youre still asleep rn so i just wanted to say goodmorning_

_i left coffee on the counter bee bee and moxie ate_

_i called in to let ty lee know youd be in late i know you were up till 2 this morning and i couldn't bear to wake you_

_love you_

She smiles at the messages, sad that he didn’t wake her before having to flee to his job as a mechanical engineer in a nearby lab.

She texts back, running her hand over their cat’s -Bee Bee- back.

_thanks sokka :))_

_love you too have fun at work_

_i have a fabulous hike planned out for when you get back, moxie needs to get out_

She stands, shuffling to their closet, where she grabs a t-shirt, jeans and her duffle bag, with her gi and the key to her dojo in it. She bends down, grabbing a pair of sneakers from the shoe rack, noticing a difference to the other shoe rack on the opposite wall of the closet that holds her and Sokka tall shoes.

She smiles at the blank where a pair of Sokka’s platforms were last night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I’m planning on turning this into a series, if you have any prompts for Sukka fluff or angst or anything (modern but still bending) I would appreciate it very much.


End file.
